Owlette and the Melowies
'''Owlette and the Melowies '''is the 52nd episode of Season 27. Summary Owlette befriends some special pesagi called Melowies and soon, she and the boys are whisked away with them to visit their home world Aura. There, they will have magical adventures and learn new things in the Castle of Destiny, all while Owlette tries to help Cleo find out more about her past. Plot The episode begins with Mrs. Brimley icing a cake in the kitchen. Today was the birthday of her daughter, Amaya, and she wants to make sure that everything is perfect. Just then, she hears the door swing open and Amaya appears, looking depressed, and not at all happy. Mrs. Brimley asks Amaya what was wrong and how her day at school was as Amaya explains to her that she got a D on her Mermaid-ology test, not to mention losing her new pencil case that she got for her birthday before leaving for school. Nodding her head in understanding, Mrs. Brimley gave Amaya an apologetic smile and a comforting hug to cheer her up as she leads her to the kitchen, just as Amaya’s eyes grew wide with surprise and new happiness when she saw the red and white cake with the pink owl wings on it! Smiling a thanks, Amaya thanks her mom as she hugs her back then as her daughter settles down on the chair, Mrs. Brimley takes the cake from the counter and sets it down in front of Amaya, then Mr. Brimley appears to light up the candles, and after her parents sang the “Happy Birthday” song, Amaya makes a wish of an exciting and magical adventure to make her birthday more special before she blew the flames off her candles. Mr. and Mrs. Brimley clapped and Amaya felt her cheeks glow. She was glad to have her parents cheer her up when she’s had a bad day at school. Then after blowing the candles, Mrs. Brimley takes some two birthday gifts out from behind her back to give to Amaya. Taking the gifts, Amaya thanks her mom as she opens the first one and her eyes went wide in amazement when the first gift was a set of Melowy book series, which were stories about five pegasi going to school in the Castle of Destiny in Aura to learn how to use their powers and unlock their futures, and the second gift was a beautiful star-shaped necklace with a jewel in the middle. After putting her new necklace on, Amaya gave her mom another hug and thanked her again for the gifts just as her dad also has a birthday surprise for her daughter when he opened the door to reveal Connor and Greg, who had sleeping bags, their pajamas, toothbrushes and toothpaste, and even more gifts for Amaya, outside. Blinking in disbelief, Amaya ran up to her friends to hug her and ask them why they have their sleepover stuff with them as Connor explains to her that it was Mr. Brimley’s idea and that he thought that he‘d ask her friends’ parents if they could come and sleepover with her for her birthday. Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the Melowy book series. Transcript '''Amaya (Narrating): '''Owlette and the Melowies. Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes based on books Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Inspirations Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 images